


[維勇] 暗鎖 04(part 2) / [Victuuri] Lock04(part 2)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 04(part 2) / [Victuuri] Lock04(part 2)

     然而當他看見勇利蹲在水槽下方時，他眨眨眼無聲地詢問：”幹嘛？”  
     只見勇利臉色微紅羞澀地笑了笑，換維克多懵了。

 

     「維克多，需要幫忙嗎？」不遠處的客廳，鈴木回頭就看見維克多低著頭似乎正在洗菜，但好像洗得有點久。  
     「不、不用。生菜我習慣洗乾淨一點，畢竟要…生吃嘛。」維克多這麼說著。  
     「哦。」鈴木又回過頭去看電視，不時與身旁一起來的朋友杉田談論著新聞話題。

 

     勇利的唇像是花瓣一樣，唇形適中。額頭上的細汗緩緩淌下，汗濕了他白淨的額頭。長得清秀俊俏的他，正在做難以啟齒的情事。

     維克多低頭注視。勇利閉著眼睛，因為運動而泛起紅暈的臉頰，還有被自己塞得鼓鼓的小嘴。

     他輕柔地吸吮，柔軟舌尖輕輕刮搔他敏感的邊緣，一進一出溫柔至極卻又強勢霸道。惹得維克多心跳不可抑制得狂跳，細細汗珠逐漸從額角冒出。

 

     一個櫥櫃之隔，在隨時都會被撞見的小地方，客廳裡時不時傳來鈴木和杉田的談笑聲，嘩嘩水流掩蓋過了刻意降低舔弄吸吮的淫糜聲音。

   

     維克多也不那麼游刃有餘了，香豔刺激的景象，使他不自覺地前後輕輕地動了起來。兩顆小球正溫柔地被撫弄著，勇利忽快忽慢地動作，舌尖不時輕輕地挑動他的龜頭尖端，炙熱又酥麻的快感不斷侵襲他的意志。

 

     就快到了。等到他重新聚焦在勇利的臉上時，才發覺已經爆發在勇利嘴裡。

 

 

     維克多一度軟腳差點跪下去，想扶著什麼站穩。手卻不小心碰到邊上的蘋果，落在不鏽鋼的料理台上發出了不小的聲響。鈴木他們被這聲音吸引而轉頭望向他——

     「沒事，不小心碰到。」維克多揚起手上的蘋果。

     維克多臉色微紅有些尷尬的笑臉中似乎帶點呼吸不順，怎麼洗個菜這麼費勁的嗎？

 

     半軟的肉棒還靠在勇利紅潤的唇邊，牽扯出白濁的細絲。勇利伸手輕拂過溢出嘴角的液體，並舔了舔自己的指頭。

     他瞇著眼睛對著維克多勾起一個淺淺的弧度，又做了個無聲的口型：”我真的要去洗澡了。”

 

 


End file.
